To maintain and operate facilities for storage of biological reagents at specified temperatures ranging between -100 degrees C and +4 degrees C. To receive and store reagents; retrieve from storage, pack and ship materials as directed; collect charges for reagents shipped as directed; and maintain accurate inventories of materials. To incorporate adequate safety measures for maintaining integrity of reagents and safety of employees. To account and disburse monies collected as specified.